


Eyes

by GalaxyKidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKidge/pseuds/GalaxyKidge
Summary: Soulmate AuThe only color you cant see is their eyes, until you look into them.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible,but give it a try

16 year old Pidge was walking down the sidewalk like normal, her hair was flowing, she was laughing at her two best friends, Lance and Hunk. Her mocha was in her hand, warming her up. It was ordinary day. 

But then Lance forgot his phone at the cafe. 

Pidge groaned, "How can you forget your phone?" 

"Hey, in my defense, I can't see the color." 

"Blue." She replied. 

"Well I know that." 

She rolled her eyes,"That must be easy, everyone has blue eyes almost, but who the HECK has violet." Sighing, she leaned against Hunk. ______________________________________

They got to the cafe, Hunk and Pidge waiting outside while Lance got his phone.

As they waited, a guy walked out. Pidge would of ignored him, but he had like a, certain glow to him.

He turned, walking away. Pidge felt disappointment,sadness rush through her, she was confused why. __________________________ Keith walked out of the cafe, seeing two figures outside.

He felt attracted to the girl, he wanted to walk to her, but he had to go. Hoping she'd be here tomorrow. 

As he walked away, smelling the vanilla of the girl, he felt regret in him. _______________________________________ The next day, he walked in the cafe, the girl on his mind. Looking around, he saw nothing. Disappointed, he ordered a coffee, and sat down. 

About 20 minutes later, the bell to the door rang like usual, but, he felt different.He smelled  _vanilla._

 __He turned around to see her. Her strawberry blonde hair covering her face.  


She sat down at a table, with two other guys there. She took a mocha one gave to her. He smiled....

________________ 

Pidge walked in the cafe,sitting at the table they always sit at.

"Your late." Lance said as he gave her, her mocha.

She rolled her eyes,"Matt lost his-"

"Mind?" Hunk Interupted 

"He lost that awhile ago."

Lance laughed,"Okay, so why were you late?"

"Matt lost keys, so he forced me to help find them."

Pidge turned around, only too find  _him_ looking at her.

They locked eyes. She saw a color, so unique to her..... _violet?_

________________________________

Keith saw her eyes, beautiful, hazel. First time seeing that color, and he fell in love with it.

He saw her gasp a bit, her bug eyes going wide. The boy in grey, getting attention, to turn back around.

When she did, he saw a faded pink on her cheek. They got up, the small girl saying something, then the other two leaving.

She turned around. Causing Keith to turn back to the table in a flash.

He saw her scoot in front of him.

"Hey." Her voice, soft and like a melody.

He looked up and smiled, "Hi."

She smiled back. "I'm Katie, but I go by Pidge."

"I'm Keith."

She sighed, looking up at him."Seriously though? Violet eyes? Do you know how difficult that is to find?"

He chuckled,"Well I'm pretty difficult."

Pidge laughed."Yea, I can see that."

Keith looked at her,"How old are you?" 

"16."

"18."

She smiled,"At least its not 10 years apart like those two." pointing to the couple in front of them.

Keith laughed,"Doesn't matter, I like that your younger."

Pidge looked him funny.

Keith eyes went wide,"Not like that!"

She laughed,"Good."

They continued to talk for hours.

Pidge, realizing she needs to go, said goodbye to Keith and walked out.

Keith watched her leave, kinda disappointed, but still, he never smiled so much in his life.

I guess that's what soulmates do.

  



End file.
